A Different Mould
by TolkienScribe
Summary: Galion, the King's butler watches Thranduil transform from a Prince to a King. Rated T for safety. Part of the Green Leaves Universe. Complete. One-shot. Enjoy!


**A DIFFERENT MOULD**

 **Disclaimer:** Not one manservant or anything else.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:**

All of my stories are interconnected by you do not need to read one to understand the other.

Enjoy!

 **~S~**

 _Greenwood the Great,_

 _Second Age,_

Oropher and Thranduil were so alike; they could easily be mistaken one for the other at a first glance. But to a trained eye, one could pick the small differences that set them apart. Oropher's hair had more of silver sheen than golden. Thranduil's hair was like a sheet of shining gold. Oropher's form was calm, serene and quiet, like a Sea before a storm. But the Prince was one with easy smiles, a quick wit. His more approachable ways was the reason why the people loved him dearly. Oropher was aloof, distant, and he too had the people's love but he was feared as well for his quiet manner, though he meant no harm to his people, and laboured day and night for them.

To Galion though, Oropher noted him more than Thranduil. The Prince never spared him a second glance and assumed he was alone even when Galion was another one present in the room. Galion felt inferior with Thranduil due to his lack of attention, though he never felt that way with the king.

It was annoying.

The one time, when he picked Thranduil's discarded cloak after he returned from a skirmish by the forest treeline and noted with slight concern the dried blood, he looked up to see the King of Greenwood watching him with amusement.

"Pray do not mind my son," Oropher said, swirling the goblet Galion had supplied him with. "He may seem like he does not notice, but there is very little that his eyes miss. He simply does not pass comment."

Galion nodded wordlessly, his belief towards Thranduil not changing the slightest. As he moved towards the door, Oropher called out to him, "Send in the healer for Thranduil. It would save him from his wife's ire and also the wound from festering."

It seemed not much passed by Oropher without him noticing.

So the years passed by, and nothing changed. Galion slowly grew used to the cool manner of Thranduil. Then the time came to muster the army to march alongside that of High King Gil-Galad. A gloom had settled over them. Weapons left their safe places, armour was fitted. Galion overworked to make sure all went as well while the military officers along with the royal house worried on everything else.

The eve before the army's departure, he entered the Prince's rooms to find Thranduil wide awake and staring into the fire. As usual, he did not acknowledge him and Galion wordlessly placed the tray of food from the dinner table that Thranduil had missed and turned to leave.

"Get some rest, Galion. You look as if you would fall any moment."

Galion looked at the Prince, startled.

"Do not think I did not notice. A few hours of rest will not unravel all your hard work. Go."

Baffled and unnerved at the sudden consideration he was shown by one who barely noticed, he left the Prince staring into the fire. When the door closed, he realized he had deep respect for the Elf and hoped inwardly he survived the coming war.

oOo

 _Greenwood the Great,_

 _Beginning of Third Age,_

He noticed Thranduil's grief before anyone else, including the new king's son and his advisor.

It appeared through the cracks of his image. There was strain around his lips when he smiled. He was quieter than usual, more subdued and distant. Thranduil still carried himself remarkably.

The stories Galion heard were ones that chilled him to the bone. The death of Oropher in his early charge, the death of many of Oropher's trustworthy officers left Thranduil with a small council and many empty seats. Their army was crippled, and those who survived returned with haunted eyes and the anger of those who witnessed too much war and grief. As for Oropher, there was no body to bury, and soon Thranduil's wife set sail, weary from the loss of her people and of her forest. Legolas too grieved. None noticed the weight of the kingdom and the shock of his father's death upon Thranduil.

One time, he finally had enough and approached Thorontur.

"He has worked enough for the day." Galion said.

"There is still much to do."

"It can be done tomorrow."

"It will be done today."

"The kingdom will not fall if he puts off work for a night! We are hardier people!"

"How dare you? The king must do his duty-"

"He detests his duty!" Galion burst out. "Look at him. He is weary, my lord. He grieves and there is none now to help him recover from it."

"We all grieve."

"Aye, we do." Galion tilted his head to the king, who was unaware of their heated exchange. "But you have given him a kingdom with the courtesy of letting him regain himself first. He cannot move forward if he does not come to peace with the past."

Galion, with a stiff bow, turned and left the advisor with a stunned expression.

oOo

 _Greenwood the Great,_

 _Early Third Age,_

At the moment, Galion felt nothing but pity for Thranduil. The king sat at his desk, staring at the numerous parchments scattered across the surface. He heard the negotiations were not going according to plan. They seemed to reach no suitable solution.

Thranduil rubbed his face with his hands before raising one towards Galion. His eyes were still covered with his other hand.

"Galion, I would like you to find the papers. It's in Thorontur's drawers. The papers describe the- the-"

Thranduil stuttered or lost words rarely. He was clearly tired. Galion went up to the advisor's desk, pulled out the papers Thranduil sought and placed them in the outstretched hand. Thranduil was still looking for the words to speak when he felt the heavy bundle and looked up. Recognizing this was exactly what he wanted, Thranduil burst out laughing.

"How did you know?"

"The delegation of Men arrived recently and I oversaw the storage of all recent papers, scrolls, parchments. You are recently looking into the records of our treasury to find means of trade." Galion said. "It was only reasonable."

Thranduil shook his head, smile not leaving his face and looking much younger with it. Almost like the Prince Galion remembered him to be.

"Now where would I be without you?"

In the years Galion had known Thranduil, he saw that the king still mostly ignored his presence, and when he did acknowledge it, it was with a brief smile and nothing more. Praise came scarce from the king.

"If I may speak plainly?"

Curious, the king inclined his head.

"The kingdom would be in ruin, Sire."

The king gave a hearty laugh before returning to his work.

"It is well beyond the time to retire."

"You will have to do better than that, Galion."

oOo

 _Greenwood the Great,_

 _Third Age,_

"What happened?"

The king's voice broke through his haze. He was drugged. The bindings around his chest were uncomfortable, but no longer painful.

"The turning of the mountains broke the stone bridge above, my lord. It crumbled to pieces."

"The bridge was sturdy, or so the stonemasons told me," there was fury in Thranduil's voice. "We keep the Halls under stern watch to avoid such a catastrophe!"

"The mountains turned much violently than we supposed, Thranduil," Thorontur's reasonable voice said.

"How many injured?"

"Ten, my king, and the wounds are trivial."

"What of him?" Thranduil's voice was nearer now, right by his head. He felt a hand stroke back the hair that lay on his face.

"Two fractured ribs that have been reset. He is fortunate the ribs did not pierce his lungs. He is hardy. He will recover fully."

Galion opened his eyes and blearily looked up at the king. The light seemed unbearable. He only saw the king's shining hair, the crown set upon his head. His face was cast in shadow.

"Sleep, Galion! There is no need for you to stay awake."

Thranduil said nothing more, and Galion drifted off to sleep.

He was exempted from his duty whilst he recovered. His needs were well taken care of, and someone often visited him and took back the news of his steady recovery. Finally when the healers deemed him healthy, he returned to find Thranduil just leaving a session in his throne room. The king greeted him with a warm smile.

"I normally allow those who pay me service yet another day after they join me," Thranduil said, allowing him to walk with him nearly shoulder to shoulder. "But I am grateful that you have come. I never realized how much I depended on your service until you were recovering from your injuries."

Surprised and touched by the king's genuine praise, Galion bowed his head.

"I am honoured for such praise."

"It is not one I give lightly." Thranduil's eyes glimmered with unsaid mirth. "Now, go and check the changes that have occurred and place them in their appropriate places. Your substitute, while trying hard to please me, failed to do so." Galion gave a small laugh.

"As you wish."

oOo

 _Greenwood the Great,_

 _Third Age,_

He looked down in shame, his cheeks flaming and wished Yavanna called upon the earth and swallowed him whole. But the ground did not move and his king's eyes were burning into him.

"Look up, Galion. I never took you for a coward."

The quiet voice was worse than a thundering one. Galion brought forth the courage to look up and raised his head. Thranduil's face was as colourless as his voice. Behind him Thorontur stood with his face too devoid of any humour and warmth.

"You have disappointed me greatly. Of all the Elves, you were the least I expected to indulge in such irresponsible behaviour."

Thranduil's eyes were becoming hard to meet as each moment passed. It took Galion considerable willpower to maintain the king's gaze.

"Your offence is overshadowed by that of your drinking companion." Thranduil said. Galion felt shame overwhelm him again but refused to look away from the king, fearing more reproach if he did. "For this reason you may be excused, though the matter concerning you inviting him to drink with you when you were fully aware of his active duty will not be overlooked. You are under probation until I deem it fit."

"Aye, Sire."

"Dismissed."

Galion all but fled from the throne room, leaving silence in his wake and the king's watchful eyes staring after him. Outside the throne room, he leaned against the wall, and heard the king and the advisor's conversation.

"You are disappointed in him."

"It has been many millennia, Thorontur." Thranduil said. "He did not make such a mistake even once. But all Elves err, even if the Race of Men thinks otherwise concerning us. Him I can easily forgive. The keeper of keys, however, is another matter entirely. Send him in."

oOo

 _Greenwood the Great,_

 _Third Age,_

"I assure you, I am fine!"

Thorontur and Galion ignored their king. With iron-like grips on his both his arms; they escorted him to his bedchamber and forced him to lie down in combination with Thorontur's threats, pleas, and unreserved wrath.

"You could have ripped your stitches… again!" Thorontur glowered at the king as much as the king did to him.

"I am fine." Thranduil repeated.

"You are twitching in pain, Sire," Galion said, placing a goblet in his hand.

"I do not need poppy seeds." Thranduil placed the goblet on the table beside the bed.

Thorontur's glare had no effect on the king. Thranduil was as obstinate as his father, sometimes more.

"A word, Galion," Thorontur said. The two went out the open doors when Thorontur rounded on him. "Where were you when the king decided to go to his study?" He demanded. "Your place is here, to make sure he rests! How can you not keep him down?"

"I tried," Galion drew out through gritted teeth. "I could do very little, my lord, other than bind him down to his bed with rope."

"I give you full permission to bind him," Thorontur said, his voice unnaturally loud so that it carried through the open doors and into the bedchamber. "Bind him down and feed him yourself if he does any more of his foolish antics."

"I can hear you!" Thranduil's irritated voice answered. Galion's restraint snapped.

"You were meant to!" Galion called back before Thorontur could answer. The advisor looked at him surprised and hurried to the door when Thranduil gave no reply. Galion followed him. The king lay back on his bed, mouth gaping in utter shock.

"It would seem your butler has a tongue." Thorontur managed to keep all humour out of his voice even when he was struggling not to smile. Thranduil closed his mouth after some moments.

"And a backbone," Thranduil said, lying back. "If I must stay on this accursed bed, Galion, then send in some books to read in this forced leisure." Galion nodded and made to the door. Before he reached it, Galion heard Thranduil say one more time, "And pray do not harm your tongue or your spine, Galion. Both together give a very refreshing response."

Thorontur's laugh followed him out the door.

oOo

 _Grey Havens,_

 _Fourth Age,_

"Never again let the barrels be out of bound." Thranduil murmured. His voice and words were clear and loud enough for Galion to hear. Galion felt a blush rise on his face. The king looked at him and laughed.

"I do not suppose I will ever be made to forget that, my lord?"

"Never," Thranduil said. "I intend to tell Oropher the whole tale."

Remembering the king's late father, and knowing he would have been less merciful than his son, Galion paled.

"Do not worry; I will make sure you do not come out of it worse for wear. After all, there was no harm done once the true culprit was found." Galion heard of the strange creature known as a Hobbit that went by the name of Bilbo Baggins. He was sorry he was not there to see him. If he had been, he would have shook the wretched thing for all his worth! But the king spoke of him fondly, which was the reason why Galion restrained himself.

"The king does me great honour."

"Stop sounding like a servant serving a Mannish king and speak plainly for once."

"Do not tell him."

Thranduil chuckled at the heartfelt plea.

"Oh, but I find it amusing, now that the whole event has passed."

"I still don't."

"I expected as much. Do not worry about my father. I will tell him his grandson befriended a Dwarf, and the one whose father was once in my dungeons. That will avoid any further questions."

Imagining Oropher's reaction, Galion laughed.

 **~S~**

 **Author's Note:**

Revised and edited on 7/2/2016.


End file.
